The Concert for Bangladesh
The Concert For Bangladesh es el título del evento organizado por George Harrison y Ravi Shankar el 1 de agosto de 1971 consistente en dos conciertos en el Madison Square Garden de Nueva York con el fin de recaudar fondos para los refugiados de Pakistán del Este, hoy en día Bangladesh. El evento supuso el primer concierto benéfico de la historia musical, en el cual participaron, entre otros, Bob Dylan, Eric Clapton, Ringo Starr, Billy Preston y Leon Russell. Un álbum sería publicado a finales de 1971, mientras el largometraje sería estrenado en 1972, con la posterior publicación en video. En 2005, la película fue reeditada en DVD acompañada de nuevo material. El concierto recaudó 243.418,50 dólares para los regufiados bangladesíes que fueron administrados por UNICEF. Historia A lo largo de la Guerra de Liberación por Bangladesh, mientras Pakistán del Este pugnaba por su independencia, el desorden político y militar obligó a la ciudadanía a refugiarse en India, lo que supuso un problema para las autoridades del país. A este habría de sumarse posteriormente la llegada de un ciclón que trajo lluvias torrenciales, causando un desastre humanitario sin precedentes. El músico bengalí Ravi Shankar consultó a su amigo George Harrison para idear una solución al problema. Poco tiempo después, Harrison grabó el single "Bangla Desh" para recaudar dinero y presionó a Apple Records para que editara el single de Ravi Shankar "Join Bangla". Al tiempo, Shankar y Harrison planearon llevar a cabo un concierto en los Estados Unidos. Harrison aceptó el reto, desarrolló el esquema a seguir y llamó a unos cuantos amigos, persuadiéndolos para que se unieran a él en el Madison Square Garden. Hasta la fecha del concierto, tendría menos de cinco semanas para los preparativos. Entre los amigos que Harrison había planeado que acudieran se encontraban John Lennon y Paul McCartney. Lennon se mostró de acuerdo en acudir a la cita sólo en el caso de que él invitara formalmente al concierto a su esposa, Yoko Ono. Al no haber planeado su participación y tampoco querer que participara, Lennon declinó su asistencia. Asimismo, Paul McCartney aludió como excusa que era muy pronto para una reunión de The Beatles teniendo en cuenta los problemas legales del momento. Del grupo, el único que aceptó la invitación fue Ringo Starr. Programa Ravi Shankar y Ali Akbar Khan fueron los encargados de abrir el concierto con un recital de música india y con la composición "Bangla Dhun". A excepción de algunas colaboraciones con otros artistas como Delaney & Bonnie Blues Band o con The Plastic Ono Band de John Lennon, el Concierto de Bangladesh supuso la primera aparición pública de George Harrison tras la separación de The Beatles. Asimismo, el concierto supone un hito al juntar en un escenario a dos artistas retirados temporalmente del mundo musical: por una parte, Eric Clapton regresaba después de su adicción a la heroína y su retirada momentánea tras la gira de Derek and the Dominos; por otra parte, Bob Dylan hacía su primera aparición pública tras el Festival de la Isla de Wight en agosto de 1969. Posteriormente, no volvería a tocar "en vivo" hasta enero de 1974. Entre los músicos que participarían en el espectáculo se encontraban Billy Preston, Leon Russell, Klaus Voormann, Jim Keltner, Badfinger, una larga sección de instrumentos de vientos conducida por Jim Horn, Carl Radle, Jesse Ed Davis, Don Preston y un coro dirigido por Don Nix. La película Tanto el concierto ofrecido la tarde del 1 de agosto como el ofrecido por la noche fueron filmados y grabados para un álbum, con Phil Spector en la producción. El largometraje, publicado en 1972, combina los dos conciertos con las preferencias fijadas por Harrison en relación a la calidad de las interpretaciones. El inicio de la película contiene imágenes de una conferencia de prensa ofrecida por Harrison y Shankar para la promoción del evento. En ella se puede escuchar a un reportero preguntar: "Con todos los problemas que hay en el mundo, ¿cómo ha escogido este para hacer algo?". La respuesta de Harrison fue: "Porque fui invitado por un amigo para ver si podía ayudar, eso es todo." La escena pasa posteriormente a los exteriores del Madison Square Garden, con el reportero de la WABC-TV Geraldo Rivera entrevistando a los seguidores que esperaban al inicio del concierto. El concierto comienza con un recital de música india a manos de Ravi Shankar y Ali Akbar Khan, introducido previamente por Harrison y con unas palabras del maestro hindú explicando la duración de la sección india. De forma adicional, Ravi Shankar pidió al público que no fumara durante la ceremonia. Al cabo de un tiempo, ambos músicos procedieron a afinar los instrumentos durante al menos 90 segundos. La audiencia respondió con un entusiasta aplauso, al cual Ravi Shankar respondió: "Gracias. Si habéis apreciado tanto la afinación, espero que disfrutéis de la interpretación aún más." Tras un interludio en el que se muestran imágenes de los músicos acudiendo al escenario, Harrison da comienzo al recital de música rock, rodeado de una banda extensa, incluyendo dos baterías, Ringo Starr y Jim Keltner, Leon Russell en el piano, Billy Preston en el órgano, dos guitarras principales, Eric Clapton y Jesse Ed Davis, miembros del grupo Badfinger en las guitarras rítmicas, una sección de instrumentos de viento y vocalistas. Intérpretes * Ravi Shankar: sitar * Ali Akbar Khan: sarod * Alla Rakha: tabla * Kamala Chakravarty: tamboura * George Harrison: voz y guitarra * Ringo Starr: voz, batería y pandereta * Leon Russell: voz, bajo y piano * Billy Preston: voz y órgano * Eric Clapton: guitarra * Bob Dylan: voz, guitarra y harmónica * Klaus Voormann: bajo * Jim Keltner: batería * Badfinger: guitarras rítmicas y coros * Pete Ham, Tom Evans, Joey Molland y Mike Gibbins: percusión * Jesse Ed Davis: guitarra * Don Preston: guitarra y coros * Carl Radle: bajo * The Hollywood Horns: Jim Horn, Allan Beutler, Chuck Findley, Jackie Kelso, Lou McCreary, Ollie Mitchell * Don Nix, Jo Green, Jeanie Greene, Marlin Greene, Dolores Hall y Claudia Linnear: coros Lista de canciones Todas las canciones compuestas e interpretadas por George Harrison excepto donde se anota. Ravi Shankar *"Bangla Dhun" **''Interpretado por Ravi Shankar en el sitar, Ali Akbar Khan en el sarod, Alla Rakha en el tabla y Kamala Chakravarty en la tamboura'' George Harrison & Band *"Wah-Wah" *"My Sweet Lord" *"Awaiting On You All" *"That's The Way God Planned It" (Billy Preston) ** Interpretada por Billy Preston *"It Don't Come Easy" (Ringo Starr) **''Interpretada por Ringo Starr'' *"Beware of Darkness" *"While My Guitar Gently Weeps" ** Incluye a Eric Clapton en la guitarra *"Jumpin' Jack Flash"/"Young Blood" (Mick Jagger-Keith Richards/Jerry Leiber-Mike Stoller) ** Interpretada por Leon Russell, con los coros de George Harrison y Don Preston en "Youngblood" *"Here Comes the Sun" Bob Dylan Todas las canciones compuestas e interpretadas por Bob Dylan, con George Harrison en la guitarra, Leon Russell y Klaus Voormann en el bajo y Ringo Starr en la pandereta. *"A Hard Rain's a-Gonna Fall" *"It Takes a Lot to Laugh, It Takes a Train to Cry" *"Blowin' in the Wind" *"Just Like a Woman" Encore *"Something" *"Bangla Desh" Canciones no incluidas en la película *"Mr. Tambourine Man" **''Escrita e interpretada por Bob Dylan, sólo incluida en el álbum The Concert for Bangla Desh. *"Love Minus Zero/No Limit" **''Escrita e interpretada por Bob Dylan, incluida en la reedición del álbum y del filme en 2005 *"If Not for You" **''Escrita por Bob Dylan e interpretada por Dylan y Harrison, con Klaus Voormann en el bajo, durante una prueba de sonido'' *"Come on in My Kitchen" **''Compuesta por Robert Johnson e interpretada por Leon Russell durante una prueba de sonido. Incluida como material adicional en la reedición de 2005'' Reedición en DVD Una edición especial de The Concert for Bangladesh fue publicada en 2005 en formato DVD, con el concierto completo en un primer disco y un documental titulado The Concert for Bangladesh Revisited with George Harrison and Friends en el segundo. Éste contiene entrevistas de Ravi Shankar, Eric Clapton, Billy Preston, Jim Keltner, Jim Horn, Leon Russell y Klaus Voormann. Asimismo, muestra la voz de George Harrison, procedente de entrevistas realizadas a lo largo de su vida, explicando la organización del concierto. Otras entrevistas incluyen al fundador de la revista Rolling Stone Jann Wenner y el organizador de Live Aid Bob Geldof, que detallan la importancia histórica del evento, así como el productor ejecutivo de Apple Corps Neil Aspinall. El documental revela la rapidez a la hora de organizar el concierto, con Harrison haciendo llamadas entre junio y julio de 1971 para solicitar a sus amigos su presencia en el evento. La fecha del concierto, el 1 de agosto de 1971, fue elegida por tratarse del único día en que estaba disponible el Madison Square Garden. Apenas una semana antes del evento, dieron comienzo las pruebas de sonido. El segundo disco contiene material adicional sobre la produción del largometraje, la publicación del álbum y el diseño del mismo. Entre la colección de instantáneas procedentes del concierto, el fotógrafo Barry Feinstein revela que la foto usada en el recopilatorio de Dylan Bob Dylan's Greatest Hits Vol. II fue tomada durante el evento. El álbum Un álbum con el material grabado durante los conciertos fue publicado como triple disco de vinilo, posteriormente como dos discos compactos, y producido por Phil Spector. La publicación supuso el primer disco oficial en directo de la carrera de Bob Dylan. Mientras el LP fue publicado por Apple Records y distribuido por EMI a nivel global, los derechos sobre la distribución del casete fueron cedidos al sello de Dylan, Columbia Records, como acuerdo para incluir al artista en el concierto. The Concert for Bangladesh fue reeditado en formato CD en 2001, si bien Harrison había trabajado antes de su muerte en una publicación más extensa finalmente publicada en octubre de 2005 por Apple y Rhino de forma simultánea a la edición en DVD. Recaudación y controversia El concierto recaudó 243.418,50 dólares que fueron cedidos a UNICEF para su administración. Sin embargo, hubo quejas en torno al alto precio del álbum y alegaciones de una demora en el envío del dinero para los refugiados de Bangladesh. Allen Klein, ejecutivo de Apple Corps, corroboró que la compañía no estaba ganando ningún dinero por las ventas del álbum o del largometraje y que sólo recobraba los costes de la publicidad y de la producción. Pese a todo, el diario New York publicó en 1972 que faltaba parte de la recaudación. Klein negó las declaraciones y demandó al magazine por 150 millones de dólares en función de daños."Sweet sounds", Time, 17 de abril de 1972 (recuperado el 12 de diciembre de 2006). En cierta medida, parte del dinero generado por las ventas del álbum y de la película fueron a parar a una agencia del Gobierno federal en función de impuestos no pagados por los organizadores del evento. A día de hoy, se desconoce la cantidad de dinero que no fue destinada a los refugiados, lo que provocó cierto disgusto a George Harrison.Hari Scruffs FAQ."George Harrison dies at age 58", Associated Press, November 30, 2001 (retrieved via BeatleLinks Fab Forum on December 12, 2006).Benefit Concerts, Encyclopedia of American History (a través de Answers.com el 12 de diciembre de 2006). El concierto en la cultura popular The Concert for Bangladesh fue centro de la sátira en dos episodios de The Simpsons, Like Father, Like Clown y I'm with Cupid. En el primero, Krusty interpreta el concierto en una visita al hogar de la familia, mientras en el segundo, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon saca de su fonoteca el Concierto contra Bangladesh, con una fotografía de una nube de hongo en la portada. Referencias Enlaces externos * The Concert for Bangladesh Página oficial de The Concert for Bangladesh * * Categoría:George Harrison